


How To Not Ask For Forgiveness

by TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: The alternate path of How To Ask For Forgiveness in which Weiss's boyfriend discovers her cheating and decides that he really doesn't mind. (NTR/Cheating/Cuckold Warning)





	

A man thinks back to earlier in his relationship. He was walking around the park for no particular purpose other than to pick up his girlfriend of several months, Weiss. Enjoying the serene calm of the breeze, he happened across her sitting dangerously close to a random student – male, flirtatious, and well within her range of attraction. After several jealous seconds, he noticed the copious amounts of textbooks and notes between them, and he released a sigh of relief. That is, until he took three steps towards them and were met with the scene that brought him to where he is now; the man close to Weiss, who was later confirmed as Neptune, had softly grasped her by her cheek and drew her towards his lips, bringing her into a close and passionate kiss. Her noticeably confused face changed into a welcome blush, then her eyes closed for several seconds.

Wait, why was this so familiar...?

The man knew exactly why this scene felt familiar; it wasn't the first time it had happened. He had watched a random guy kiss his girlfriend, and she hadn't been opposed at all. The thing was, he didn't stop watching. He didn't want to. He hadn't stopped watching. He wanted to watch Weiss get snatched up by someone. And so, rather than bother her and her new boytoy, he bad just ducked behind a tree and watched them. That was the first time, and it hadn't been the last.

It was a sick thrill; Weiss' lips hadn't stopped just to purse around Neptune's. She had let him take hold of her gentle face and turn it to kiss her deeper. Her boyfriend had just sat and watched as fingers brushed through her hair, caressing her scalp, like he had done before. Weiss only let him touch her behind closed doors, but now she was being massaged in public. And their kissing hadn't passed mere pecks in weeks, yet Weiss' bright blue eyes glistened with joy as she took a quick breath, only to dive back into her kiss. Neptune made moves towards her chest, one hand holding the small of her back while the other sensually wrapped around her breast. Weiss tensed up and squealed, but she didn't fight. Her boyfriend continued watching her love affair continue without him being involved.

Weiss had let Neptune break from her lips and start tracing down her neck, blessing her collar with kisses and heat. Her boyfriend watched her heart rate increase as her lips tightened, him not involved. He watched his girlfriend grip another man's shoulders and push him off before fixing her top and saying something. Her boyfriend was able to make out, "Come to my place at 6," plus some other words he didn't catch. Neptune looked excited at her words, but quickly gathered his things and departed. Weiss withdrew her scroll, made sure she didn't show signs of cheating, and set about typing something.

Weiss' boyfriend, still struck by the wound his cheating girlfriend has just inflicted on him, heard the message on his scroll. Looking at it, it said, "Are you here yet? I've been waiting." Looking up, he saw her face looked ornery. It had a tendency to, at least in recent memory. He replied saying, "I'll be right there." He decided to take a lap around the park, not wanting Weiss to have any inclination he had just seen her cheat on him. He didn't want her to know that he knew, and that he didn't seem to care at all. When he finally came up to her, angrily tapping her foot, he was beyond aroused at what he had seen, and wanted Weiss more than ever.

"Weiss! Weiss! WEISS!"

Weiss fell flatly back onto her bed, her hair barely out of place. Despite just having her boyfriend finish inside of her, she couldn't have looked less impressed if she had tried. She hadn't even bothered taking her clothes off; all she was lacking was panties, so she looked up, fully dressed aside from her skirt being pushed up a bit. Her boyfriend pulled out, and she immediately covered her mound, denying him from looking at it.

While Weiss had felt no form of pleasure from the sex, her boyfriend was out of breath and satisfied. He was still horny from watching her kiss that other man, but it clearly didn't translate to his performance, at least in Weiss' eyes.

"I need to take a shower before my team gets back. Be a dear and leave me alone, please!" Weiss had made a slight attempt at making it sound genuine. She disappeared into the bathroom and set the water on.

Weiss' boyfriend looked at the clock, reading 5:30. Assuming her had heard right, Weiss' toy would come soon. That voyeuristic he had felt in the park started welling up inside of him. Neptune was taking what was his, and it was right after he had had his way with her. Neptune was going to take his woman.

And yet, he didn't feel like going anywhere.

Weiss' boyfriend... Weiss' plaything had no desire to stay in RWBY's room and confront Neotune about what he was doing, nor any desire to talk to Weiss about fixing their issues, or at least her issue with him. Instead, he wanted to see just how much Weiss hated him. Fighting the voices telling him to give his girlfriend up and the ones screaming that what he was about to do was wrong, he went over to the closet to the side of the room; it had layers blocking most of the light, but also letting him see through it to watch the events that were about to unfold.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Neptune strolled into RWBY's room, confidently whistling and running a hand through his hair. Swinging around, he shut the door and locked it, grin widening. Weiss probably heard the door closing, as the shower shut off as he made for Weiss' bed. The bed where Weiss had just had sex, or at least lackadaisically received a load, only a few minutes before.

Another few minutes passed, Weiss' boyfriend watching Neptune absentmindedly play with his scroll. Even through the closet, he could see everything he needed to, though things had yet to start. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps before the bathroom door opened. Both his and Neptune's mouths dropped open at the sight of Weiss.

Weiss had on a towel and nothing else. It was tightly wrapped around her body, held close to her small breasts and showing off her petite figure. Even freshly showered, her hair was back up in a familiar, off center ponytail, not a strand out of place. Her makeup was also reapplied, her facial features brought out to perfection; her scar looked like a mark of regality rather than a blemish, and her cheeks looked softer and cuter than ever. To top it all off, the heiress had her silver necklace on around her sharp collar, the jewelry her only actual clothing. The only thing that made her look even more desirable was her smile; her boyfriend was unfamiliar with just her delicate the happiness adorning her face looked, but it was intoxicating.

Weiss hasn't teased her boyfriend in any substantial way in months. He was unsure of how long Neptune had been around, whether this was the first time or the hundredth, but she was standing in a towel, intending to take it off.

"Oh my god," both Neptune and the man in the closet gasped, the blue haired man's loud enough to keep the voyeur's cover. Weiss giggled and tilted her head to the side, looking at peace.

Weiss' boyfriend hadn't seen her do something anywhere near that adorable in a long time. She was rarely pleased anymore.

"You look even better than before!" Neptune said, mirroring Weiss' boyfriend's thoughts. "And not just because you're..." His eyes wandered down, looking at the mini dress formed by the girl's towel wrap, her thighs exposed. "You know." He made as if to get up.

"I know!" Weiss sang gleefully, staying Neptune with her hand. "I wanted to let you know how precious I am. But before I let you know firsthand..." Weiss readjusted her towel, keeping it tight enough to stay on. Traipsing toward Neptune, she sat on his lap and clung close to his shoulder. "I want you to do something for me." She shifted, finding the best position to tease Neptune's erection.

"Anything, Snow Angel," Neptune muttered, his cheeks red and his dick hard. He brushed Weiss' hair off of her shoulder and took in her soft skin.

Weiss' boyfriend looked on as Neptune caressed his woman's shoulder, something he wasn't allowed to do. Weiss' face looked so happy and blissful as he touched her, a far cry from her usual grumpiness. He hadn't made her look like that in a long time, and that face was driving him crazy.

"Oh, you're already doing it!" Weiss mewled as Neptune's fingers traded her collar and played with her necklace. With a weak touch, she stopped him and stood up. Putting her leg up on the bed, she motioned to the foot now resting next to Neptune. "Keep doing it," she said with a slight pant. "Start from there!"

Neptune lowered himself to be closer to Weiss' foot, struggling not to look up her towel. While the heiress pushed his head down for getting ahead of himself, her boyfriend watched as he rubbed her foot, heel, calf, quickly moving his hands up towards her knees. He could see Weiss bite her lip, feeling her leg get caressed. Her arousal was already more evident than when they had had sex; she was more turned on by her leg getting rubbed than being penetrated by her boyfriend.

He was more turned on watching Weiss get more turned on without him. He unzipped his pants, his erection brought on by voyeuristic masochism. Her being pleasured by other hands refueled him from his earlier expenditure instantly.

Neptune reached Weiss' thigh, going over it over and over again as she squealed with pleasure, albeit blocking him from going further. Breathing heavily, she brought her leg down and put the other one up, drawing her body directly into Neptune. Pressing her immaculate breasts into his face and mewling left him pleasantly blind, so he fiddled around before reaching her other foot.

Weiss' boyfriend continued looking on as Neptune's caressing of his girlfriend increased in pace. Weiss started panting as he hurriedly reached her knee, then moved on toward her thigh. She didn't stop him this time, and his fingers slid past her towel and drew closer to her bare core.

Weiss drew back, almost violently. Neptune was freed from his suffocation, somewhat sad now that her perky little boobs weren't in his face and her mound wasn't close to being penetrated.

"Ah, ah..." Weiss tried to speak. "Good... Good job." She took a second to catch her breath, her orgasm evident. Neptune held her by the waist, keeping her up, his face redder than ever and his erection clearly visible.

"I do my best, my little princess," Neptune said, trying not to betray his overwhelmed thoughts.

"Princess," was what Weiss' boyfriend called her when they were alone. At least, it was; lately, she was just Weiss. The fact that Neptune got to call her that made him seethe, but he couldn't help but get even harder. Watching the two of them was so... exciting... thrilling... necessary.

"And you've done so much better than him!" Weiss said, her voice a bit shaky. "And because of that..." She grasped the ends of the towel wrapped around her.

Neptune swallowed as Weiss pulled her towel away, arduously slow at first, not at all fussed with being her second. Taking what felt like eons, she hesitantly looked to the side, the finality of her act reaching her. Finally, she pulled her arms to the side and revealed everything; both her boyfriend and Neptune witnessed the perfection of her body, though only one would be allowed to touch.

Weiss was the picture of delicate; her petite body was lusciously soft, pale, and willing, ready to be taken by the much larger Neptune. Her breasts were small, but extremely sensitive and a glory to feel and hold, light flicks enough to send her over the edge if she was in a mood. Not an ounce of skin was wasted along her stomach, her huntress training combined with her natural beauty ensuring that she looked flawless. Her light hips gave her the slight hourglass, her shape the ideal blend for her sizes. Weiss' face turned bright red as Neptune (and unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend) traced her body down to her exposed mound, the soft skin glistening from her lust and marking her readiness to be penetrated. Neptune kept going, admiring the thighs, calves, legs he had already caressed.

Weiss' boyfriend was still transfixed on his girlfriend's secrets, the sight of her naked body a gift he hadn't received in too long. Weiss looked as shy as she had when she had lost her virginity to him. Though she was now experienced, Neptune had reduced her to a whimpering wreck with just his hands, and received the heiress in her full for it; it was torture watching Neptune claim what was once his, but the act of watching the two of them was too amazing to pass up. The heartache vanished from the thrill of voyeurism, and he loved it.

"Oh, my god," Neptune whispered weakly as he took in Weiss' hesitant submission.

Weiss' face changed from embarrassment to pride, her stature reawoken by Neptune's compliment. She grabbed Neptune's shoulders and shifted him off of the bed, taking his place. Lying on it, she splayed out her hair and arms, ready to become a possession. Though her face was strong, her voice was weak as she said, "Neptune?"

Neptune looked down at the divine sight of the begging Weiss. He looked as any man would were they to receive an order from her. "Y-yes?"

"I want you to _wreck_ me." Weiss' face was crimson, but her words hit both Neptune and her secret viewer.

Weiss' words almost caused her boyfriend to cum. Neptune fared far better, only choking back his excitement, but the man in the closet hitched as Weiss' order echoed like she was crying it out, begging for the pleasure he couldn't give her. It was a sick desire: he wanted Weiss to cum more than he wanted to make her, but something about how it was someone else she thought was unknown drove him ever closer. Twisted love in a twisted form.

Neptune pinned Weiss' shoulders down to the bed, causing her to shiver again. He whispered something inaudible that caused her to shake more violently, brought to orgasm just from words.

Neptune shied back as Weiss came, removing his shirt and undoing his belt. Weiss looked weak but thrilled as he lowered his pants, followed by his shorts, revealing his erection. It was far bigger than what she was used to, several inches longer than her boyfriend's, and the heiress looked at it almost hungrily. She laid back and looked up at her desire, waiting for him to take her.

Inching forward, Neptune gripped his hands around Weiss' gentle figure and maneuvered his shaft into her core. Weiss immediately spasmed as her breath hastened, calling out Neptune's name.

"M-MAKE IT HURT!" Weiss cried out as Neptune slowly drove her shaft in and out of her. "HE CAN'T MAKE IT HURT! HE CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS!" Her voice started to break as Neptune followed her instructions.

Weiss' boyfriend stared blankly, Weiss' insults striking him right at his core. He couldn't please his girlfriend. He couldn't turn her into a sexual mess. He couldn't make her scream.

"C'mon baby girl," Neptune grunted, looking down at Weiss, slamming his cock into her. She winced with pain, her voice climbing.

Neptune could make Weiss feel like a woman.

"M-MORE!"

Weiss' boyfriend touched his erection from behind the closet walls. A shock shot through his body as he buckled. Everything about watching Weiss get ruined by Neptune was driving him insane, and he couldn't hold it in. As Neptune kept pumping and Weiss kept screaming, he jerked around, trying to stop himself from cumming. Sensing the inevitable, he removed a shoe and grabbed his sock. He noticed that around himself were several pairs of panties (Yang's, judging from their color and the fact that they were strewn about rather than in a drawer.), but he wouldn't want any evidence that he had been in their closet regardless of voyeurism.

" _Fuck me like he can't!_ " Weiss screamed, tears streaming down her face as Neptune hastened himself further. Her arms, previously preoccupied with holding her chest together, shot upward, latching on to her pleasure's back. She dug her nails deep into Neptune, clawing into him as she looked up at his face.

That was it. Weiss's words were too much. Her cries as Neptune groaned from her nails and leaned in closer to her sent her voyeuristic boyfriend over the edge. Thankfully, her immodesty covered his muffled grunts as he filled his sock with his seed, unable to hold it in. Seeing the two bodies clash, seeing his girlfriend so blissful proved to be too much.

"NEPTUNE NEPTUNE NEPTUNE!" Weiss released again while Neptune kept going. She fell limp into the bed as Neptune continued.

Weiss' boyfriend could do nothing but look on as Neptune continued to thrust into the already tapped out Weiss. He had contained his mess to his sock, but that was a small comfort. Still, he felt the urge to keep looking.

"W-weiss," Neptune groaned softly as he eventually finished. He fully sheathed his massive shaft into Weiss, causing her to erupt again as cum filled her core. Rather than limply lay back and accept it like she had with her boyfriend, the heiress rocked, cried, and loved the feeling of being filled.

Weiss panted as Neptune pulled out, his shaft exiting her womanhood. She fell back again as she looked the definition of satisfied. Her chest inflated and deflated rapidly as her breath grew from labored to normal.

"Weiss..." Neptune whispered as he looked the heiress' weak figure.

After another minute of trying to catch her breath, Weiss weakly stated, "You're so much better than my boyfriend. You can't tell anyone, promise? I don't want him to know." She climbed up to a seated position and meekly covered her body, looking away.

Looking only slightly dejected as her redressed himself, Neptune replied with, "I promise I won't tell anyone. You're my perfect little princess."

Weiss pouted, still not dressing. "I'm not."

Neptune looked confused. "Huh?"

"I'm not a princess. I'm not perfect." Weiss met Neptune's eyes. She looked a bit excited. "I just cheated on boyfriend. A perfect girl wouldn't do that. It was just... I don't want to be perfect. I want the thrill of being bad sometimes, okay?"

Neptune put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I think I understand. It doesn't matter, you'll be perfect to me no matter who you are." She covered her breasts and looked annoyed. "Hey, easy!" Neptune pulled back a bit and leaned to kiss her. As he turned to leave, he looked back, saying, "I love you."

Weiss growled. Neptune stopped in his tracks as she said, "I don't love you."

"Woah, wait, what!?"

"Get out. I need to shower."

Neptune turned back to look at Weiss. "Hold on, I think we should talk–"

"I love my boyfriend," Weiss said, firmly. "I'm not your princess, I'm his. Now get out."

"Weiss, I–"

Weiss' glare stopped Neptune from continuing. "You made me feel amazing, but I don't love you. Get. Out." She huffed, grabbed her towel, and made for the shower. Neptune looked blank as he saw her disappear. He elected to walk out, confused.

Weiss' boyfriend, now free to leave, waited until he assumed Neptune would be gone a hall or two, and exited the closet. Walking out of RWBY's dorm, Weiss' words about still loving him despite sleeping with Neptune were... confusing to say the least as he thought about them. He couldn't please her in bed, but she still loved him? And enough to call herself _his_ princess, even stopping Neptune from claiming that. She had cheated on him, and she rarely seemed happy when he was near, but...

A noise broke a silence. Weiss' boyfriend looked down at his scroll, buzzing to denote a text from Weiss.

"I'm sorry about forcing you out of my room and being mean earlier. Do you want to get ice cream later? I'll buy!"

The man elected not to tell Weiss what he had witnessed, nor that he didn't care at all that she had had sex with Neptune. It turned him on watching her do what she did, and if she still loved him... After a long hesitation, the man very conflicted about his girlfriend sent a message back.

"Sure. What time?" The man was reminded he'd need a shower before going anywhere as he tossed his sock inconspicuously into a trash can. Weiss did, to, though. She must have been right about to hop in.

"I'll pick you up in an hour. Love you! 3"

Weiss' boyfriend responded that that was fine, still thinking about watching Weiss get went rated by another man. He felt he should have been more hurt about it, but for some reason, that major slight just turned him in again. And if she wouldn't want him knowing, he could see if he could find more ways to watch without being found out...

The man smiled, his current situation aligning strangely well with all of his desires.


End file.
